


Guitar Lessons

by charlottefrey



Series: Cute and Fluffy Solangelo [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca ships them, Highschool AU, M/M, Nico is learning to play the guitar, Sort of a longer prompt, band au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should write about Nico or will trying to learn how to play guitar or meeting in high school and....... fill in. ( I kind of want them to make a band, like lemonade mouth) (musicalnobody or musicsavedmylife whom i couldn't find to actually gift it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was actual supposed to be a prompt for my 100-followers special, but it sorta got out of hand and evolved into a true oneshot.  
> Thank you <3

Will Solace was the Golden Boy of Half Blood High. He had the best grades, was an ace in all kinds of sports, knew the geeks just as well as the footballers. No one would have ever said he was imperfect, but occasionally he over did it. Just like now. Nico’s older sister, fed up with his terrible crush on Will, had managed to get the Golden Boy give her brother guitar lessons. Granted, Nico had always desired to learn this instrument, but not with him. Now the Golden Boy sat across Nico and furrowed his eyebrows.

   “Your wrist is far too immovable. Shift it a bit, then you won’t get stiff fingers like the last time.” Will said while Nico played an easy song. Grumbling, Nico tried to, but soon one long, slender (and perfectly tanned) hand was around his wrist, gently forcing it to relax.

   “Will, I can’t play, if you do that all the time.” But his teacher only grinned.

   “If your wrist get’s all stiff and starts to hurt you will complain. So either way, you stay the grumpy little geek you are.” Nico scoffed, but didn’t reply. Yes, he was a geek. Mythomagic and Kendo weren’t two things most people knew, let alone do.

   “How was your last competition?” Will asked, as Nico struggled to play, casually as if they sat in a café together.

   “Quiet okay, I guess. Won five out of six fights.” Furrowing his dark brows Nico played a harder part.

   “Against which school were you fighting?” The song was over and Nico’s shoulder relaxed a bit.

   “Jupiter High. I lost against Reyna.” Will nodded and took his hand away.

   “Isn’t your half-sister on that school?” Nico put the guitar to his side, looking at the one-year-older boy.

   “Hazel? Yes. She didn’t want to go on this school, because she think here are only weird people.” Will laughed heartily after that. His hair glowed in the sunlight falling through the high windows of the practice room.

   “She knows what she’s talking about.” Nico rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you are getting better little one. There are a few things you need to improve, but less than ever.” Will always said that, but Nico knew it was only to encourage him. Opening his ponytail, Nico shook his head. His shoulder long hair bounced in lazy curls around him and he smelled his shampoo.

   “Well then.” He said, putting the guitar back on the wall. “Until next week then?” Will looked at him and smiled.

   “Sure. I am looking forward to it.” Will smiled gently and Nico left the room, to walk through the sunshine filled and empty corridors outside, where his bike waited for him. He smiled to himself for no real reason.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Nico’s fingers twitched as he entered the gym. The old brick walls were barely concealed, but he didn’t mind at all. Will’s band was here tonight, so it would be worth the terrible surroundings and the even worse people. Nico rolled his shoulder as he walked through the crowd, looking for Bianca and Thalia. The two were dating since a while now and Nico was happy for her, though most of Thalia’s friends were a little bit…well weird.

   “Hey ghost boy.” Jason, Thalia’s twin brother said and hugged the Italian. The two Grace-twins were as different as day and night. Only the gleefulness and bright blue eyes were the same.

   “Hey big dump idiot.” Thalia nearly spat out her coke as she heard what Nico had called her brother. Percy, the oldest and tallest rolled his eyes and only laughed along with the others, though he was Jason’s best friend. As Nico greeted the others, he always watched the stage, where some of the technic freaks of the school set up the microphones and other stuff.

   “Don’t tell me you have only come here to see Will?” Cecil, Mister Kleptomaniac, sat with his best friend, Leo, Mister ADHD, on a bench.

   “Do I have to answer?” Nico asked and grabbed the next best drink. Bianca only winked the two boys when she thought her brother didn’t see it.

   “I really look forward to see him on stage.” Lou Ellen said while she rubbed one of her hands over the newly shaved side of her head. Her hair was bleached and dyed in all rainbow colours. Jason’s girlfriend Piper leaning by her side, nodded.

   “Everyone wears a little bit more chic clothes. And then there’s Nico.” Drew, one of Thalia’s friends noted, a grin plastered to her face.

   “He cleaned his Doc Marten’s before.” Bianca told them. “It’s a special day after all.” Groaning, the Italian rolled his eyes and turned away.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Will’s former perfectly made hair hung in sweaty streaks into his eyes as he climbed off the stage, but his smile hadn’t changed. Nico’s insides clenched as some girls started to flirt with him shamelessly. His friends were all too caught up discussing the music to notice. But then Will spotted Nico and waved over to him, shoving through the crowd around him.

   “Hey Nico.” He said gently. Somehow Nico’s friends became invisible. “Do you want to go outside, I am dying in here.” Nico nodded and together they went outside. The crisp autumn air made Nico shiver. He had brought a jacket, but it hung, together with his helmet in the wardrobe. Will slid out his own jacket, conveniently his running jacket with ‘Solace’ on the back, and hung it over Nico’s shoulders.

   “What?” The boy wanted to move, but Will’s strong hands held him back and the jacket in place.

   “Leave it.” He said and there was an odd smile around the corners of his mouth. Nico nodded and together they walked over the dark school grounds. “Did you like it?”

   “It was nice.” Nico said. “Really. I was surprised how many different songs you choose.” Will nodded, a smile on his lips. They had stopped by the small pond in one corner.

   “I am happy that you actually came.”

   “You would have bothered me afterwards until I would have come to the next one.” Will laughed, the sound loud and odd in the calm air.

   “Yeah, probably.” Hanging one arm around Nico’s shoulders, Will pulled the Italian close. “I would have found a way.” And then, before Nico would react lips were pressed against his. He was pulled against a strong chest and his hands came up to a slender neck and into soft, curly hair without his doing. Slender fingers curled around his waist and there was a soft noise coming from nowhere. Nico and Will stood there for what felt like hours, simply making out.

   “Are you cold?” Will asked, lips only millimetres from Nico’s, both looking straight into each other’s eyes, a little bit unfocused.

   “No.” Nico said and smiled.

   “That’s wonderful.” Mumbling, Will kissed Nico, but only a chaste kiss. “But I am.” Nico arched his eyebrow, his true self fighting off the shock.

   “I don’t care.” And then the smaller attacked Will’s lips, his tongue forcing a way into the other’s mouth. Now Will’s hand fisted Nico’s t-shirt while the Italian held two fistfuls of blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
